Beautiful Nightmares
by hiddenaffairs
Summary: After the passing of Maya, Emily's reality is a living nightmare. To escape her mental torture, Emily must rely on her old friend Santana and cling to the beauty in her dreams.


**A/N: I am new to this and this is a story I've been dying for someone else to write, but since it has yet to be made I decided to do it myself. This story will eventually include intimate scenes between both Emily & Maya AND Emily & Santana. I just wanted to start this first chapter off with proper background. Please review and although I already know how I want this to play out please inquire thoughts about possible paths for the storyline. Thanks :)**

Three months had passed since Maya St. Germain's body was found, but to Emily, who constantly relived that night in her mind, it seemed like she had gone an eternity without Maya. Every day was a struggle for her to get out of bed, get dressed, or even eat. Not to mention the amount of pressure and stress Emily felt going to school each day. She no longer lingered in the hallways with her friends or gathered at the lunch table for daily afternoon gossip. Her friends would try to engage her in activity, but Emily had grown distant from them. That night when it all went down, Emily watched her three friends attain the happy ending they'd all been searching for in the previous months. The "A" ordeal was finally over, and each girl ended the night with a kiss and a moment of reassurance with their lovers, but not her. No, Emily's evening ended in this horrific nightmare that she is forced to live every single day, living without the love of her life. The only positive thing that had come into Emily's life is that her father's best friend Martin Lopez and his family had moved back to Rosewood. Emily had been best friends with the youngest daughter of the family, Santana until they moved away a few years before Alison went missing. These last few months Santana had quickly grown to be Emily's main support system and one of the only people she could bare to look at without bursting into tears.

"I bought this for you." Santana says, while starting her car and handing Emily a hot cup of coffee. "Thanks," Emily quietly murmurs. "So we're on for the usual tonight, Em?" Santana asks, looking slightly upward at Emily. "Santana you don't have to come over after school if you don't want to. You should be at home spending time with your dad while he's off duty." says Emily, "I think I can make it a couple days without your company. Besides I'm sure you must get tired of driving me to school, eating lunch with me, spending every evening at my house doing homework, and staying until I fall asleep." "Emily that's foolish. I'm one of your best friends and I'm gonna be here for you. You're one of the only people I'd do this for, ya know?" Santana said, with her Spanish accent spilling out through her fast paced words. Emily briefly looked out the car window and sighed. "Well thank you Santana, but tonight I think its best I spend my time alone, just tonight."

"Just tonight" turned into two nights, three nights, and every night for the last week. Emily didn't show for school, never returned calls or texts, and when Santana spoke with Emily's mother she simply said to Santana that Emily needed some alone time. Santana was a little hurt, but she did her best to place herself in Emily's shoes. She knew her friend was in pain and experiencing the worst ordeal of her life. Still, she couldn't figure out why Emily would rather go through that alone. She recognized how pride could get in the way, being that she was a proud and independent young woman herself. "I'll just be here whenever Emily needs me," thought Santana.

The last few nights had been hell for Emily. She's been dreaming of Maya. When Maya first passed away, she would frequently dream of Maya. She dreamed of how they ended their last conversation on the porch at Hanna's house, how she failed to pick up the phone whenever Maya called, how Maya was out there experiencing God knows what, and Emily was home being angry with her. But the one dream that has never faded, and never fails to leave Emily's mind is her dream of terror. When her mother uttered the words "they think its-its Maya." The same fear and sharp pain hits Emily in her sleep over and over again. She awakens hyperventilating and in tears because she can't stop her mother from speaking those words again and again. She can't stop the coroner from wheeling the body away. All she can do is watch and struggle for air, and struggle for balance because she continues to relive this unbearable nightmare. When Santana came into town she would spend the night with Emily and wake her from her horrible state of mind, and when she couldn't stay all night she would at least stay until Emily fell asleep, assuring her that everything would be okay. Since Emily had pushed Santana away she was in a state of mental suffering and nothing could save her.


End file.
